


Bookmark It

by iOnlyDateSuperheroes (QueenUndertheBloodyMountain)



Series: Rollins Collection [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Can be read as a reader insert, F/M, Fluff, Fluff galore, Kind of just want to write about the softer side of Jack Rollins (as per request), Plus gawking, Pure Schmoop, So much gawking, Teen and Up for like two cusses and heavy insinuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain/pseuds/iOnlyDateSuperheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Rollins needs to complete his paperwork, but he has such a sweet distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookmark It

**Author's Note:**

> In commemoration of my 100th bookmark :D
> 
> This story could, and is advised to be read as part of the Jack Rollins stories I already have up. But it could also be a standalone.

Papers spread out on the coffee table in front of him, Jack Rollins tried to finish his reports on the latest mission, but the effort was pretty much useless with his fiancé parading around in one of his shirts and nothing else.

He was _supposed_ to be filling out the report on how they went in—half blind and no idea what they would find on the other side of that compound’s wall—but Jack looked up to see her standing on her tip-toes and trying to reach her favorite cup, shirt riding up just enough to give him an amazing view of her ass. He _may_ have put it up on top after he got home, just to tease her; he was almost regretting it now. Almost.

“You’re a bastard, you know that right?”

“I don’t have any idea what you’re talkin’ about babe,” he grunted, jotting down some of the minor details he recalled.

“So you _didn’t_ stick my favorite mug on the top shelf, just to see me try to reach for it?”

“Gosh sweetheart, you make me sound so mean,” he grinned.

“Giant fucking tree,” she muttered, giving up, “Stop smiling like the cat that got the goddamn cream, Rollins. I can still put you on your ass, and you know it.”

“Yes, dear.”

He worked in relative silence for a while before he felt like he was being watched; Jack looked up and noticed she was standing in the threshold of the kitchen, watching him with a small smile.

“Yes?”

She shook her head, “Just missed you.”

“You’ll miss me less if you came over here,” he teased.

“You, have a mountain of paperwork to do,” she replied as she sauntered over to him. He tossed his pen down onto the table before wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her into his lap.

“I can put a bookmark in it.” 

“You shouldn’t, Sitwell always gets that little tick in his forehead when he finds out that paperwork wasn’t filled out properly.” The kiss he pressed to her lips was long and sweet, drawing her in even further as he ran his large palms up her bare thighs, callouses scratching pleasantly over her skin.

“Yea, ok,” she breathed, pupils already blown wide, “Bookmark.”

Jack grinned wide and started slowly pushing her shirt up.

**~FIN~**


End file.
